


Out Of Time

by Kosho



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character(s), Plotbunnies, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl doomed to die is saved and cared for, destiny has greater plans for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I was originally basing her appearance after the half-dragon race mod, but after a bit of feed back, I decided to make this something of a crossover with FFXIV, so instead of a half-dragon, Madoka is an Au Ra.

This was the reason she should have stayed away. It had gone well until the border, she wanted to see the world, and now, it was looking like this was where she would spend her days, in a cage, for all to see. The one time her skills had failed, and she had chanced leaving, and she was caught before she could blink. It had been days, maybe weeks, there was no way to tell anymore, all she knew was that her mouth was dry, her skin burned from time spent in the sun all day, and her back hurt in ways she couldn’t imagine, long, burning, stinging gashes across her back, made worse by the thickly caked blood coating the wounds. Her captor had stopped coming to check on her, and by now, she was surely thought to be dead, and in truth, it wouldn’t be much longer. Her pale eyes closed and she sighed, the scraping sounds of metal hitting her ears, but she was far too tired and weak to look for the source. She heard a voice, but she could no longer make out the words, feeling a pair of strong arms around her waist, carrying her somewhere.

* * *

 

She snapped awake, a burning pain in her back, howling out her agony.

“It’s medicine. It’ll help heal these marks.” He said.  “Do you remember your name?”

Turning her head, she nodded slowly. “M…Madoka…”

He moved to grab a tray, setting it in front of her, helping her sit up without touching her wounds. Taking a seat on the edge of the cot, he helped her eat and drink, brushing the matted hair from her face.

“You’re safe now.” He assured her.

Still far too weak and her throat too dry to speak without pain, she offered a small smile, her head lowering back to the pillow. Whoever this man was, she would need a miracle to repay his kindness, someone was watching out for her, at least. It would take a full week before she was ready to start moving, her legs weakened slightly from disuse, and another besides to regain her usefulness. She hadn’t recalled much, but the man said his name was Brynjolf, and she could tell, he was a thief. It wasn’t anything he had said, only that she was one as well, and a good one, for the most part. She’d never been caught on the septims, or the jewels and valuables, never before, her tactics were perfectly honed to take the most advantage of any situation and disappear into the shadows quickly. No, this time, her hunger had done her in, trying to steal a rabbit from a food stand, she had gotten sloppy and it became an uncontrollable situation she couldn’t handle.

“Why did you save me; you don’t even know what I am? I thought you humans were supposed to be…what’s the word? Hateful?” she mumbled curiously.

“I don’t care what you are, lass. The truth is, I asked about your crime, figured it would be a simple matter, a lockpick and some food, and maybe I’d have a new pair of eyes and ears. I hadn’t expected you were so close to death’s door, you needed help, and I could give it.” He explained.

Brynjolf held up some type of leather armor to her, tilting his head some. She had put on a good bit of weight, but still seemed smaller than she should be, and he was certain it would still be loose on her. He laid out more pieces of clothing after a moment of comparison to her, turning to leave.

“Put those on, I think it’s time you meet the family.” He said.

Family? This whole time she had only seen him, unaware that there were others here. Wherever ‘here’ was, she had no idea. Doing as she was asked, when he left, she undressed quickly, trying on the new clothes, loose in some places, tight in others, she discovered, but it worked for now. It hadn’t immediately occurred to her, but there was even a space for her tail, something he had never once brought up, though she couldn’t imagine anyone not being curious about it. Madoka followed the path he had taken, almost nervous as she pushed the door open, surprised at all the people she could see. Brynjolf returned to her after a short time of talking to another man, gesturing to the others, a hand resting on her shoulder.

“This is everyone, I think. This is the Thieves Guild, and your home if you need one. You slipped up, but I’m more than confident that you’re quite accomplished when you’re at your best. You’ll spend a bit more time recovering and getting back to your full strength, and then, you’ll have a chance to show us what you’re made of.” He told her.

Not just having her life, but having a place to stay as well, where she was wanted? It was more than she could have asked for, and a place where her talents could certainly come in handy besides.

“I like the sound of that. If you have a place for me, I’d be honored to fill it.” She said.

It wasn’t the most honest or honorable lifestyle, and if she had been someone else, might never have considered it. As it stood, it had turned out to be her whole life, it was far better to be good at the wrong things and be welcomed for that then to be horrible at the right things and be shunned. Her fingers absentmindedly felt along her horns, wondering why not even one person had been concerned about it, as if she were no different from any among their number. Was it actually possible that no one cared that she was different? The stories she had heard about how humans treated anyone unlike them, she had expected more of a hostile reaction. So far, the only hostility she had been met with was her own fault, something she readily admitted, though she couldn’t be sorry about choosing to try and live.

“Suppose I’ll have to get my hands on some weapons…” she murmured to herself.


End file.
